


FenHawke Onsies

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, one-shots galore bc that's all i can write :)))))), onsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batch of FenHawke one-shots, mostly based off OTP prompts. One-shots are all I'm decent at, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A is trying to reach for something high up on a shelf but they are having trouble getting it. Person B, who is much taller and therefore capable of getting whatever it is that’s on the shelf, offers Person A help. Person A stubbornly refuses the help, but still can’t get the thing down. Person A climbs onto the counter to reach the thing and Person B cheers them on.

"Come on Fenris, you can do it!" Hawke cheered on her boyfriend as he tried to reach something on the very top shelf of the cabinet.

Fenris was a good few inches shorter than her and he refused to ask for her help when it came to this. He was currently standing on his tip toes, his arm stretched as far as it could go. Sadly, he was still a couple inches away from reaching whatever it was he wanted from the shelf.

"Fenhedis," he growled.

"Do you want me to get it for you?" Hawke asked.

"No! I can get it myself, thank you very much. I wouldn't want you to have to put down your reading," Fenris grumbled. He heard Hawke chuckle but chose to ignore it. 

He carefully climbed onto the counter, standing on the surface to reach the top shelf. Standing on the counter finally have him the height he needed to reach the shelf and grab what he wanted. Getting down seemed to be a slightly more difficult feat than getting up. The counter was littered with dirty dishes they had yet to wash and while he simply pushed them out of his way to get up, they were in his way to get down.

Hawke wondered why he was taking so long to get down and finally looked up from her paper to find that he was almost trapped by the number of dirty dishes on the counter. She smiled as he looked a little lost in figuring out how to get down. 

"Allow me to help, Ser Fenris," she said as she laid her paper on the table and stood up. She slowly approached Fenris on the counter and grasped his slender waist in her hands. Quickly she lifted him off the counter and placed him on the floor, but she didn't let go of his waist. Instead she leaned down and pecked his lips.

"I knew you could do it!" Hawke grinned cheekily. "Although I do hate it when you climb onto the counter, most of the time you can't get down..."


	2. Shower Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP meets when Person A punches a hole through their apartment wall in anger, only to see a naked Person B in the shower on the other side.

Fenris was angry. Danarius had slipped through his grasp once again, leaving only a faint trail to his whereabouts. 

In a fit of rage Fenris slammed his fist against the wall of his apartment, creating a spider web of cracks in the drywall. Pieces of wall came away with his fist, a small hole just big enough to see through forming. Chagrined at his immature outburst Fenris looked about for something to cover the hole with. 

He was about to tape a piece of paper over the hole when the sound of a woman's voice flitted through into his apartment. Fenris curiously peered into the hole, trying to get a look at whoever was on the other side. I shouldn't be doing this, he thought. But he couldn't help himself; the voice coming from the other side sounded so sweet and beautiful that he had to see who it was.

However, he was prepared for what he saw. A lean woman, covered in scars, was washing her hair in the shower. As the water cascaded down her body the woman's voice rang over the sounds of the water, singing in the most beautiful voice Fenris had ever heard. Entranced Fenris simply watched as the woman continued cleaning herself.

He didn't realize he was caught until a high-pitched scream flooded his ears and there was a pain in his eye.

-

Vivien Hawke enjoyed singing in the shower. It gave her a chance to relieve herself of the stress from the day to belt out a tune while she got clean. Tonight was no different. 

After a hard day working for her friend, the Viscount of Kirkwall, Hawke had enough stress to last for a lifetime. The upper echelon always had complaints and it was her job to sort them out one way or another. 

She practically fell into her apartment after work, relieved to be home at last. She patted her dog on the head and poured herself a drink, making her way through the mess of her living room to the bathroom. With as much flexibility as she could muster, Hawke rid herself of her clothing all the while nursing her drink.

Turning on the radio she kept in the bathroom, Hawke began singing along to the songs. She twisted the knob on her shower and waited for the water to heat up, finishing her drink. In the shower she immediately stuck her head under the stream of hot water, letting it relax her tense muscles. 

Singing well above the volume of the radio and water, Hawke didn't hear the thud against the wall or the crackle of breaking plaster. It wasn't until she felt as though she was being watched that she turned around and scanned the space behind her. She spied the small hole in the wall that definitely was not there when she first got in and approached it cautiously.

Covering her breasts with one arm she bent and peered through the hole warily. A single green eye stared back and she screamed. Never one to let a peeping tom off the hook, Hawke plunged one finger into the whole, making contact with the eye. The person on the other side grunted in pain and Hawke huffed victoriously.

She quickly turned off the shower and reach for her towel, not giving a thought to taking the time to dress. The towel wrapped tightly around her breasts, Hawke marched out of her apartment and banged on the door next to hers.

-

Fenris covered his injured eye, having the grace to look embarrassed with himself. How could he have just watched a complete stranger taking a shower? He didn't even know who his neighbor was, much less spoke with her. 

He became aware of a pounding on the door and gingerly walked over to peer through the little hole to see who it was. 

"Fenhedis," he hissed, realizing it was the woman he had just been watching through the hole in their wall.

Silently he opened the door and refused to meet the accusing eye of the woman before him. Not to mention she was in nothing but a towel, standing with her arms crossed at his doorstep.

"Hey there, neighbor," she sneered. "I figured you might want to actually meet for once before you peeped on me again, what do you think?"

The woman gave a mocking curtsy. "Vivien Hawke, at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP snuggled together. It’s dark and rainy, but they are warm together. Person A starts to tear up a little, still in some disbelief that their life worked out in such a way that they could be here with Person B. They hope Person B doesn’t notice, because they don’t want Person B to worry.

The weather outside was gloomy; rain pattered against the roof and thunder boomed far away. The heavens had released the storm of the ages over Kirkwall, but the couple inside didn't care. They sat, cuddled together, in front of a dying fire; the silence being broken only by the weather outside.

Vivien Hawke curled into her lover's side, her head resting in the crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, holding her in place gently. Hawke glanced up at Fenris' face, finding that his forest-green eyes were closed; his breathing was deep and relaxed.

The sound of rain must have lulled him to sleep, Hawke thought. As she watched his face, she was surprised to find a tear coming to her eye. 

It was amazing that after all they had been through, they could be here in this moment. Starting with the slavers that led to their meeting and hunting down Danarius, Hawke and Fenris had been through so much together. And there had been a couple times where one thought they almost lost the other. The memory of her duel with the Arishok had her trembling with fear.

Hawke wiped the tear away, sniffling softly. She didn't want to wake Fenris and have him worry over her. It was enough that they were together now; the past no longer mattered. Everything they had been through only strengthened their bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something based off personal experience. I like to pretend I'm dying whenever something very minor happens to me.

"Fenris, I'm dying." Hawke draped herself across her boyfriend's lap dramatically.

Fenris sighed and closed his book, moving it from Hawke's line of descent. "You are not dying, Hawke. You are perfectly fine."

"Then why do I have all these little red spots on my legs and feet, Fenris? What are they?" Hawke sat up and spun around, sticking her leg out for Fenris to see what she was talking about. Sure enough, there were about ten little red spots dotting her right leg and foot, not to mention how many were on her left.

Fenris studied her leg for a moment, running his fingers over the spots. "I think these are bug bites, Hawke."

"But what kind of bug?! What if it's a venomous insect that I didn't know about? Why didn't I feel anything bite me? I have so many questions, Fen!" Hawke whined, flopping back into Fenris' lap once more. She turned her head into his stomach, burying her face in it.

"Well, do you feel any different?" Fenris sighed, playing along with her charade. He lightly ran his fingers through her short hair.

"No..." she responded, voice muffled by his clothes. "But what if it's a type of venom that does nothing until the very end? All of the sudden I could be foaming at the mouth! If I didn't feel the bite, I might not feel the venom either."

"Hawke, I don't think it works that way." Fenris placed his hand under chin, turning her head so he could look her in the eye. He tapped her nose with his forefinger. "You are going to be fine. We'll put a healing poultice on the bites and they will be gone before you know it."

"... Fiiiiiine." Hawke pouted. "But I still think I'm dying."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you jealous?"

"You are such a good little boy, aren't you?" Hawke purred, stroking the fine white strands in her lap.

"You're just the cutest thing I have ever seen," she whispered.

"Why don't you talk to me that way, Hawke?" Fenris asked from across the room. He had been listening to Hawke whisper sweet things to her lap for the better part of an hour and it was beginning to make him jealous.

"Why don't you ever use my name?" she shot back, keeping her attention on the bundle in her lap. Her small hand stroked the fur of the snow white cat softly, lovingly.

"I use your name all the time. I call you Hawke, don't I?" Fenris stood from his desk chair and wandered over to the sofa where Hawke was sitting. "Why don't you pay me some of that attention you are giving that mangy animal?"

"Why, Fenris, are you jealous of little Snowball?" Hawke smirked. She picked up the cat and twisted it around in her arms so Fenris was looking straight into the animal's icy blue eyes. 

Fenris' bright green eyes stared back at the animal, unamused. "I am not jealous, Hawke. I just think-"

"You totally are!" Hawke placed the cat on the sofa and stood up excitedly. "You're jealous of a small animal because I'm giving him more attention than you! Oh, wait until 'Bela gets a load of this, she'll lose her shit!"

Hawke began laughing gleefully, her arms wrapped around her middle and hunched over. Her laugh filled the room with its beautiful sound and for a moment, Fenris allowed himself to take it in. He loved her laugh; but less so when it was directed at him.

Hawke's laughter was cut off with an "oomph!" as Fenris playfully threw his body into hers, knocking her back onto the sofa. The cat squawked indignantly before jumping off and walking away with a swish of his fluffy tail.

The couple landed on the sofa with a soft thud, legs entangled. Fenris deftly weaseled his fingers beneath Hawke's shirt and poked her side, wiggling his fingers to tickled her side. Hawke gasped at the feeling and tried to swallow her unwilling laughter as it bubbled up to the surface.

"S-Stop it!" Hawke cried out, trying to fend off Fenris' ruthless onslaught. It was no use; Fenris' hand had wiggled there way safely below her arms and were effectively trapped underneath. His fingers continued their tickling, leaving Hawke breathless and begging for mercy. "Mercy! MERCY!!"

"Say you're sorry, Hawke," Fenris cooed, not pausing in his attack. 

"I'M SORRY!" Hawke practically screamed. Between her labored breathing and her laughter, Hawke was begging for breath. She gulped down huge mouthfuls of air when Fenris finally removed his hands from her body and sat back, giving her space to sit up.

"Now, was that so hard?" Fenris grinned, crossing his arms.

Hawke said nothing for a moment, still trying to catch her breath. When she did, she gave Fenris a mischievous grin and winked. "That's okay, big guy, I know you were jealous of the cat."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is an avid collector of all animals, but tonight Fenris tries to put a stop to it.

"Hawke, no."

"But Fenrissssssss, we can't just leave them out in the rain."

Fenris crossed his arms over his chest, giving the woman before him a deadpan stare. "Hawke," he said slowly. "We will not keep those mangy animals inside the house."

Vivien Hawke stood at their doorstep, arms cradling a completely soaked cardboard box. She gazed up at Fenris, eyes pleading with him in a very Hawke-like way. Her full bottom lip was jutted out in a childish pout.

"Since when were you so heartless, Fenris?" she grumbled, looking down at the contents of the box.

Fenris sighed. He uncrossed his arms and reached out to tip the box in his direction slightly. Inside the box were five mewling kittens, all wet from the harsh downpour they were saved from. They stumbled over each other, batting ineffectually at their cardboard confines. Fenris had to admit, they were cute; all five were a mix of black, white, and orange. Their tiny meows could barely be heard over the roar of the rain and thunder.

"I am not heartless, Hawke," Fenris sighed. "I just know what is going to happen if I allow you to keep these animals for even one night."

"What do you mean?" Hawke pursed her lips, wondering what the elf could possibly know.

"You are going to end up keeping them when we have so many other animals to take care of already."

"You don't know that!" She stomped her foot irritably, careful not to jostle the box of kittens.

Fenris crossed his arms once more. "Yes, Hawke, I do know that."

He motioned to the arrangement of cats and dogs watching the open door behind him. "That's how we ended up with all these animals."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hawke looked away pointedly, ignoring the truth in the elf's words.

"Hawke, no."

"Hawke, yes."

Hawke shouldered past Fenris through the door and carefully wove her way through the animals crowding the entry way. She placed the wet box on her writing desk and quickly left to fetch a towel from the kitchens. When she returned, she noticed that Fenris had gone silent and simply watched as she gently lifted one of the kittens and began dabbing it dry with the towel.

She heard a long exhale of breath and looked at Fenris; who was scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Fine, Hawke. Just for tonight." He gave the woman a pointed look. "Then we take them to the shelter tomorrow, got it?"

Finally, Hawke's face broke into her signature grin. She set the kitten back in the box carefully and threw the towel on the desk. Her feet skipped towards her lover gleefully and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Only for tonight, you'll see!" Hawke stood on the tips of her toes and pecked Fenris' cheek lovingly. "You never can say no for very long."


End file.
